nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Year One
''Year One ''is a four level re-telling of the opening of the No Safe Place storyline. It is intended as a reboot to the storyline first presented in ''No Safe Place ''and is a part of Combat Veterans. It is also a notably smaller story, and does not feature co-operative play. ''Year One ''is notable for it's more realistic and serious approach to a zombie apocalypse scenario. Where as ''No Safe Place ''was an Over-the-Top and lighthearted game, ''Year One ''is dark and serious, with a much more tragic feel to it. Levels ''Year One ''is split into four parts, each of which tells the story of one of the main characters during the beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse. ''Part I - Shattered'' Andrew Hyatt wakes up in his families vacation home in North Truro, a town on Cape Cod. He walks around the house and discovers a note from his father, explaining that the rest of the family went to visit the nearby Provincetown. Andrew watches T.V for a bit, catching a couple news casts about violent attacks in Boston, before deciding its a nice day and he is going to go to the beach. Andrew leaves the house and begins walking towards the beach, but is confronted by a strange, sickly looking man just as he closes the front door to the house. Andrew first attempts to reason with the man, but the man attacks Andrew, forcing him to defend himself and kill the man using an old fishing hook. Andrew vomits and cries, disgusted with himself for what he's just done. During his mourning and self loathing, he hears something taking long raspy breaths. Looking up, he see's that the street his house is on has become infested with the Undead. Wiping tears from his face, Andrew stands up, fish hook in hand, to deal with the onslaught. Andrew fight's his way through the neighborhood toward the beach. He decides to try and find his friend, Delvyn, so that the two of them may drive to Provincetown to rescue Andrew's family. After fighting through the neighborhood, the level ends when Andrew hears a scream come from a nearby house and, despite his common sense telling him not too, decides to go investigate. ''Part II - Innocence'' Ivan Meyers is woken up by his Mother late in the day. She tells him he has been sleeping too long and it's time for the 11 year-old to get up and head down to the beach. The house Ivan and his family are staying at has beachfront property, so Ivan simply throws on a bathing suit, cleans himself up a little and heads down to the beach to spend time with family and friends. After mingling with his family and friends while down on the beach however, things take a turn for the worst. Ivan and his family are attacked by the Undead. Ivan frantically runs around trying to save his family members (all in the form of quicktime events) but fails each time. Ivan loses almost his entire family, though he sees his younger sister and mother have managed to run down the beach towards Provincetown. Ivan spends the rest of the time running around, trying to kill the five zombies pursuing him using whatever tactics his young body and midn can utilize. Throwing rocks, knocking them off walkways, hitting them with random objects, stabbing them with umbrellas that he then opens, etc. The level ends when there is one zombie left. Ivan runs back up to his house, and hides within the house. The zombie then walks up to the second floor and Ivan, depending on what floor he was hidng on, either hits the Zombie from the side or behind and jumps with him over the banister of the second floor. The zombie and Ivan crash onto a glas coffee table. A glass shard shoots threw the head of the zombie, and Ivan observes his arms and hands, seeing them all cut up. As the reality of the situation finally hits the young boy, he screams as loud as he can, in fear, anguish, pain, and anger.